YYA4’s Mother’s Day Special
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: My D.N.Angel Special for Mother’s Day Special. Daisuke, a girl, is painting someting for her mother. Satoshi show's her someting close to his heart. Non-Yaoi


**YYA4's Mother's Day Special **

Sorry it took me so long to update, finals are coming up and I'm swamped so they will be slow.

I don't think any one writes for mother's day but I think I will.

This has nothing to do with the current story and plot.

I hope you all enjoy this special treat.

Daisuke sat alone in the Art class room in front of her current work with a painting she had been working on for a few months.

Now painting it, with gentle strokes of a fine tipped brush dipped in purple paint, slowly moving the pant to where she wanted it to go.

She still wore her uniform under a white apron splattered randomly with gold, black, purple, and pail peach colors. Her hair tied back in a high pony tail with a white hair scrunchy.

Smiling as she did this, her alter ego decided to comment on her work.

'_**It's very beautiful Daisuke. How can you come up with this?'**_

The great Phantom thief, Dark asked her tamer, truly amazed by her talent with a brush.

Daisuke lifted the brush off the canvas, setting it down and grabbing a different brush, with light brown paint at the end.

'_I just love art. It's the way I express myself. It makes me feel…'_

The young red head thought to the thief.

'_I can't explain it really.'_

Daisuke was thinking as she made some more strokes with the light brown paint. Setting it down and looking up at the clock at the front of the class room. She gasped, realizing what time it was.

"Mom's going to be mad! It's past 5 and it's getting dark."

Daisuke scrambled, cleaning up the brushes she had used and putting up the other stuff she had used.

Quickly making her way home, unknowingly being watched by a pair of golden catlike eyes.

Niwa House hold

Daisuke walked in to the living room after getting past the traps her mother had set out for her.

She walked into the kitchen to only see her grandfather in his usual green house robe, drinking tea.

"Grandpa, where's mom?"

She asked, looking around for any sign of her mother.

The old man frowned as he stared into his tea.

"She's visiting Komiko's grave."

He said, sounding hurt and upset.

Daisuke noticed this and was confused by the name her grandfather had just told her.

"Komiko, is your grandmother's name."

Daiki said as he picked up his cup of tea to take a sip.

The red head's eyes widen in realization.

"She went to grandma's grave."

She cast her eyes down ward; a look of sadness crossed her cute face.

Daiki said nothing, looking like he wanted to say some thing to his grand daughter, but he didn't as she made her way to her room.

Daisuke's room

Daisuke sat on her bed, after she showered and dressed in her night clothes, a dark blue tank top and a pair of white short shorts.

She looked in the medium sized mirror that was on her desk, but it did not show a cute, 14 year old red head with red eyes.

In the mirror was a beautiful 17 year old young woman with long laired purple hair and eyes.

"Dark. You know grandpa. What is he hiding."

Daisuke asked her 'reflection' out loud.

The purple haired woman in the mirror frowned as she shook her head.

"**Sorry, Daisuke. You're to young to know about it yet."**

Was all the purple haired woman said before her image faded and was replaced by the real reflection of the red head.

The red head sighed and went to bed.

After a few hours, the red head was in a deep sleep as the light of the full moon flooded threw the window that clicked and softly opened.

Letting in an intruder dressed in a black tight fitting long sleeved shirt and louse white pants, no shoes were on the intruder's feet.

Walking towards the peacefully sleeping red head.

The intruder stopped at the bed and carefully sat down, not wanting to startle the bed's sleeping occupant.

"Dark. You wanted to see me?"

The intruder's voice asked softly, his voice soothing and laced with concern.

The red head opened her eyes, only they were purple, slowly, her body transformed in to that of the purple haired young woman that was in the mirror.

She sat up in bed, petting the sheet's all down and pool in her lap as she looked at the intruder.

He had long blond hair in a high pony tail and cat like golden eyes. His handsome face set in frown, as he looked at the purple haired young woman.

"Yes. It's about Emiko."

The purple haired woman said as she looked him in the eye.

The blond could see hurt, sadness, and confusion in her eyes. He sighed and shook his head sadly at her. His eyes giving her a silent message.

"I want her to know."

The woman looked him sternly in the eyes and grabbed his right arm, with a look of determination.

"To know the full truth…"

She was saying, holding the man's attention, her right hand letting go of his arm and placing it on his left cheek tenderly.

"About us."

The next day

Daisuke yawned as she continued painting after school. She painted the finishing touches, and perfecting it. A smile on her face, as she hummed a little tune to her self.

She was by herself in the empty art classroom, and too absorbed in her work to notice the door to the class room open and close.

Some one entered and walked over to her, still unnoticed by the red head.

Daisuke lifted the brush smiling at her work.

She had to be careful of anyone seeing it, or risk raising some uncomfortable questions.

It was Dark and Emiko, back to back, smiling at each other as they held beautiful jewels imbedded in gold necklaces. Dark's image was transparent, which Daisuke had the most trouble doing. In the background was a glowing face of a clock tower that read midnight, the sky's a dark purple.

Daisuke had taken the design for the clothing from one of her mother's works that she had designed for Dark to wear.

It was a sleeveless black and purple leather vest, a short purple skirt with black flames, and knee high black boots with purple laces.

"You are a very talented painter."

A voice said from behind Daisuke, with a startled squeak, she turned around to face a young boy with short light blue hair and eyes that were behind glasses, dressed in the male school uniform. He observed the painting the red head had been working on.

Daisuke was a little concerned about him seeing it.

'_Dark. Is it ok if Satoshi see's this?'_

She asked the thief before Satoshi's eyes settled on her, making her blush with light pink brushing her soft peach cheeks.

"You must be the only Niwa to even try making art, instead of just stealing it."

He told her giving her a slight smile; a shiver ran up the red head's spine, making her shiver, the blush taking on a deeper shade of pink.

She looked away from him, looking at her hands as they played with the bottom of her apron.

"It's for my Mother."

She said, making the bluenet look back at the painting, going into deep thought.

Daisuke noticed this, as an awkward silence surrounded them, she tried to make conversation with the first thing that popped into her head.

"So. Ah. What about you? What are you doing for your mother?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she gasped, and covered her mouth with both hands.

She looked at him, seeing him turn away with his back to her.

'_He's an orphan. How could I forget!'_

Slowly pulling her hands down, after realizing her mistake.

"I-i-i'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

She strutted out as her big round red eyes showed regret for mentioning it.

He turned back, facing her, holding out a small old photo that he had in his shirt pocket above his heart.

"This is my mother."

He said his eyes visible showing no facial emotion, but his eyes shown hurt and loneliness, that Daisuke could clearly see.

She took the old photo gently, curiosity driving her.

It was a photo of a young beautiful woman. She had long wavy light blue hair and eyes like Satoshi. Making it clear fro whom he had inherited it from. She wore a beautiful white spaghetti strapped dress and was very pail, almost sickly.

She had on a kind smile as she looked at the bundle that she held in her arms.

A baby also with light blue hair was cradled in her arms in a white blanket.

She looked back up at Satoshi, a shocked look on her face and pointed at the baby.

"That's you."

She asked him as he took it back. Replacing it back into his pocket, not looking her in the eyes as he left the class room with out a word.

Unknown to her, he had accidently, given her TWO photos.

Niwa House Hold

"AWW! Daisuke I love it!"

Emiko yelled as she admired her daughter's art work.

The entire Niwa Family with in the living room, Dawn sat across from his cousin, dressed in his school uniform. Like Daisuke whom sat in front of him in her uniform.

Kosuke sat to Dawn's right, in front of his wife, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue pants.

Daisuke smiled as she watched her mother go star eyed on her present that she made for her.

"Glad I gave mine's to her first."

Dawn grumbled as his present to Emiko was left forgotten on the coffee table. A full 3 day pass, all expenses paid, to Oceania Spa, in Hawaii. A feeling of despair came over him as he bowed his head.

Daisuke looked at her cousin with a apologetically smile, before being tacked in a bone crushing hug from her mother.

"On second thought. I'm better off this way."

Dawn mumbled as he watched Emiko squeeze Daisuke.

Daisuke's room

Daisuke yawned as she pulled the sheets off her bed, ready to go to sleep. Wearing a black tank top and white shorts that looked more like underwear.

'_**Thank you, Daisuke.'**_

The red head jumped at the sudden voice inside her head. Dark had not spoken to her all day.

'_Ah? You're welcome?'_

Daisuke responded to the thief whom fell into silence once again.

I might make a Part 2 for Father's Day.

I'm also thinking I should make the Specials on their own,

Please PM me if you like the idea, or leave a review.


End file.
